


An open mouth

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Hermione confides in Luna about what nobody other besides her and Harry knows.
Relationships: Background Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	An open mouth

While Luna talked Hermione was staring at her with an open mouth, her eyes were going wider and wider by each passing minute. A blush that was burning her cheeks was a stark contrast to Luna's unperturbed pale face. At first Hermione thought that Luna decided not to take their agreement seriously and instead let her fantasy loose, but the expression on Luna's face said that she wasn't. Also Hermione wasn't even sure whether Luna was even capable of lying. Everything she has ever said was true, at least true in her own mind. But it wasn't nonsense like Nargles, everything sounded like a thing normal people might do. Only somewhat over the top, especially considering that it was all her own experience.

Hermione hasn't interrupted her for the whole time and listened attentively to the overly-detailed description of Luna's sexual escapades. From time to time Hermione felt the need to stop Luna, or at least to ask her to tone it down a bit, but she swallowed down her shame and kept mum until the other finished as agreed.

Hermione gulped audibly when she was sure that Luna was finally done. Everything was believable because it was Luna. If somebody would be doing all that, it would be someone like her. But still, Hermione expected something an order of magnitude less wild when they agreed to tell each other some juicy details that virtually nobody else knew.

"Ehm... And were you okay? Afterwards."

"Yes," said Luna simply. "Why wouldn't I be? I enjoyed every one of them. Very much so. Otherwise I wouldn't have continued. I never do what I don't like."

"It's just..." Hermione smiled weakly trying to find the right words, or any words that would make a coherent response. She was only sure that she didn't need any clarifications. "Well, okay. I guess it's easier for me now."

"Glad to be of help."

"What I am about to say stays between us no matter what," Hermione stated gravely. Though her tone seemed almost laughable in the light of the imminent confession that looked so insignificant in comparison to Luna's. After hearing it, her own began to sound almost silly even to count as a confession.

"Naturally."

"No judgment and no comments no matter what you think. I mean, judge me all you want in your own head, but I don't want to hear it. Afterwards you may ask questions of course."

"Sure. Just like with me. By the way, don't you have questions of your own?"

"Ehm... No. You were quite thorough. Exceptionally so."

Luna smiled brightly. "Thanks. I tried. Feel free to also be as expansive as you want."

Hermione sighed thinking how to start. Despite what Luna has told her, saying it out-loud for the first time ever was difficult. She tried to ignore how horny Luna's talking made her. A lot of things were nowhere near her cup of tea, but listening to it still made her quite wet. She even berated herself on the idea of asking if Luna minded if she would start to touch herself right there. That would've been completely out of place.

Finally Hermione braced herself and said in an even tone, "Harry has been cumming in my mouth." She paused and raised her eyes to look at Luna, who stared back at her with the same serene expression. Hermione breathed out in relief, seeing no judgment in Luna's eyes. "It has been happening sporadically for years. To be exact for... Mmm... Fourteen years now. There were weeks or even months without it, and there were days on which Harry came in my mouth more than once. The most in one day was five times. But it was way out of the norm and way back. Generally it's only once.

"From the start all Harry had to say was that he needs IT, and we do it. He always calls it 'IT'. He never even states it as a question. Just says that he needs it, and I understand.

"I've never refused. Maybe I would've if he asked in some unfavorable time and place, but he knows when to do it.

"There were borderline cases. For instance when he asked me while I was admitted in St. Mungo's. I was well enough by then and it even raised my spirits, as if Harry's judgment of my improving condition made me believe in it myself. It was like a potion I had to take. A special placebo-potion. The only one that made me a tad bit excited during my stay there.

"Or when the four of us went to Bassenmock lake for the first time. Ginny and Ron never were much of swimmers while Harry and I like to swim far. There was a giant rock maybe a hundred meters from the shore and the two of us like to dive from it. Behind it Harry came thrice. Not in a row. There was some time inbetween, we stayed by the lake for the whole day. It was way back. We were in our early twenties. While the hospital thing was less than three years ago. After I got poisoning from the fumes of Mandrake resin if you remember.

"Also that was when I started showing my tits. On the lake I mean. I've no idea what made me do it. Maybe the ease of it because I was only in my bikini and my nipples were already hard and showing through. All I had to do was to move a flap to the side, so I did it; at first just one, then both of them. I've been exposing my tits while he wanked ever since whenever it was appropriate. I mean when I didn't have much clothes on and it was easy to do. I would've let him finish on my chest just like Ron likes to, but Harry never has. I think it's because Harry's main thing is that I swallow.

"Generally we do it while we're completely alone and there's no chance of getting caught. Often he comes to my office for that. Though sometimes he asks for it completely randomly. Like we're sitting in a cafe or even strolling through a park and he just says that he needs it. We go to a nearest bathroom. Even though public places add some excitement, a big minus is that I can't play with myself afterwards. I mean, I can in theory, but I don't even think Harry knows that I like to do it afterwards. On that lake the water isn't too clear, so it was easy to do it unnoticed.

"I think in St. Mungo's was the only time when he wasn't standing upright and had to stand on his knees to level with my-lying-self. Any other time he stands while I kneel before him. So he never wanks while sitting or lying. I mean with me there. How he does it on his own I don't know. Though I do know that he likes to wank in the shower when he is alone. Says hot water helps.

"I know what most, and especially Ron and Ginny, would say if they ever found out about it. But I don't care to be honest. I wouldn't say that to them myself, as not to hurt them needlessly. But I don't see it as cheating. I don't get any sexual gratification from it. At least not directly. The fact that sometimes I play with myself thinking about it is an entirely different matter. After all, I think of many other men as well doing far-far more rid-... Meant to say that I imagine something along the lines what you told me about yourself. Also there's the fact that I never touch Harry's dick besides when my lips encircle just the very tip of it for only a few seconds of his climax. That I do out of the practical reasons - that way there's no chance of some of the cum ending up on my clothes. A few minutes and we return back to the things we were doing.

"There's no denying that Harry does get something - he cums after all. Though that barely differs from him wanking by himself. Some might see it more like cheating on his part than on mine. Maybe Ginny even knows about it. I've no idea.

"Even though I and Harry are very open with each other and speak virtually about everything, we have never discussed this. Even sexual topics are nothing out of the ordinary between us - he without much hesitation tells me if he tries to do something new with Ginny, and so am I regarding me and Ron. On some things I've never been as open even with Ron. Every topic is on the table. Everything but the fact that Harry cums in my mouth whenever he wants.

"I'm not even sure why he wants to do it. What he can possibly be getting out of it? What's the appeal when he gets nothing else? Harry never asked me to touch his dick, nor give him head. Much less sex. One way or another I'm sure I would've refused. We're friends and don't have that kind of relationship. The only thing I've ever given was my open mouth for him to finish into.

"He never thanks me. Which at first weirded me out because Harry always has been exceptionally polite. You know him. He thanks everybody for every tiny thing be it even dropping a sugar-cube in his tea. Not that I need to be thanked. On some level I think his cum is all the thanks I need. If the word Need is even applicable here.

"Sometimes I think that I overthink it too much. That most likely Harry puts much less weight into it than I do. Chances are there are other witches who he does it with as well. Not that I'm jealous or something. Just wonder if there are, whether they do it exactly the same or not.

"Because it does happen the exact same way between us, and differs only on the place, time, and duration. Sometimes it takes Harry less than a minute, sometimes a whole ten of them. During which we don't exchange a word and only stare at each other. Well, he stares down at me, my own eyes are jumping back and forth between his face and his dick. It's difficult to ignore a hard throbbing thing so close to my face. It's nice. It's juicy, I'd say even, if that's a right word to describe a dick. Looks a bit smaller than Ron's, the glans are much more dark than Ron's pink ones. What else... Ah, his balls are just balls. Nothing remarkable about them. Oh, and Harry always has his pubes trimmed short. Since I remember it.

"When we do it he steps to me quite close so his dick gets just a few inches before my face. Sometimes it's hard for me even to focus my eyes on it. He starts stroking very slowly and gradually speeds up. I do like watching the foreskin going back and forth over the glossy purple glans. I mean, who wouldn't? It's sort of erotic. It and the fact that he does it while staring at me adds to the mix.

"I think my open mouth does something for him, so I hold it open just a little from the beginning. Keeping it wide open for long isn't very pleasant and I never know how long it would take him. He can wank slowly for a minute, and then speed up for fifteen seconds and finish from just that, or it can take him a whole lot longer.

"The strokes become noticeably more energetic before he finishes. I shuffle a little forward, open my mouth wide and pull out my tongue. It is often that for the last seconds the underside of the glans rubs against my tongue. When he squints as his whole face contorts in one peculiar way I know that's my cue. I lean a little forward and envelop the tip with my lips and he explodes almost immediately.

"At first I didn't like the taste of his semen. Not one bit. I thought of it as a vile substance that seemed like a mixture of bleach and liquid soap with matching consistency. The taste hasn't changed over the years. Only my attitude towards it has. Now I do like it for some reason. Maybe not like-like but I do appreciate it. I have for many years now. I don't even know why that's the case. As I've said, the taste is like really BAD. Maybe I got used to it. But what's weird is that I can't stand Ron's cum, despite the fact that Ron has a much more mild taste. Not that Ron finishes in my mouth often. He likes to do it into me during sex, or on my tits otherwise.

"Sometimes Harry cums a lot, sometimes not so much. I do get a bit wet from it. There's no denying it. But everybody would. It still doesn't mean that it's cheating. I mean not the cum, but the whole thing - him wanking and his cum. That's why I don't like when he takes long - it makes me way too horny and I can't just start touching myself right there. Because that would already be cheating.

"Harry never steps back himself and waits for me to pull back. I wait a few more seconds just to make sure I got everything til the very last drop, and then lean back, letting his dick slip from my lips. He helps me to get up and he keeps staring at me with a weird expression that I get from him only at those moments when he waits for me to swallow. I do. I like the feeling of the cum sliding down my throat. It might sound weird, but after your... I mean, considering what you told me, I think you do get it. Oh, right, forgot. After I stand I open my mouth wide to show him his load. I've no idea why I do it even. It's not like he asked me to. I just do for just a second before swallowing. Ron asked me to way back at the start of our relationship, so I kind of do it for Harry as well.

"It's unusual in terms that with others I always had to do something to make them cum. It's not like I consider making Ron cum a chore. But with Harry I do nothing by simply stand there akin to a statue, and still get a mouthful in the end.

"There's no guilt. Because there's nothing to be guilty about. The only reason that I don't tell Ron about it is because he wouldn't understand. To be honest I am not entirely sure whether I understand it. I don't even know how I feel about it now. We have been doing it for so long that it almost became a routine.

"I doubt that Harry would tell this to anybody but Ginny, and that I'd say is also unlikely. So as far as I know you're the only person who knows now about it besides me and Harry.

"I never counted and it happens so irregularly that it's hard to estimate. I'd say it we do it on average once every one-to-two weeks. Which adds up to maybe 30-40 times a year. Fourteen years of which means... Mmm... Five hundreds?! Merlin! That is a lot. I never tried to put it in numbers before. ... Well, it is what it is. But I dunno. It might be even higher. Though I doubt it anywhere close to a thousand.

"The last time was just this Thursday. Harry came to my office first thing in the morning. He lasted for a while. My knees started to ache a bit even though I have a carpet there. After he left I played with myself and came within a few minutes.

"I don't even know why I go down on my knees. I mean, there's no practical reason for it. I might have as well stayed in my chair two days ago. But that how it was from the beginning.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell how it began. Though it was just as unremarkable in comparison to the stuff you told me about. We were celebrating somebody's birthday at Grimmauld. It was spring, so maybe it was George's? Doesn't matter. Anyway, it was late and I wanted to borrow some books before leaving home. Or maybe I and Ron decided to stay over? I don't remember, but seems like that was the case.

"You know how I can be sometimes. I forgot myself and read well into the night when Harry came in. Oh, I believe you were there as well. Not in the library, but on the celebration.

"Ah, yes, I was definitely staying over. Harry said that everybody who was as well already went to bed and that I should too. Then he just asked if I minded to... No, he hasn't asked, not even for the very first time. He said that HE NEEDED me to let him cum in my mouth. I honestly believed it to be a joke. We used to, and still do, talk bollocks like that. So playing along I with a straight face lowered onto my knees. When his hard dick ended up in my face I more or less froze. Not froze-froze, but that was the first time I saw Harry's junk and it... As I've said, he has a nice-looking one. So I was sort of fascinated by it. He stroked it not for long. And that's it. After that time nothing has ever changed. He wanks, he cums, I swallow. The end. Not anywhere on par with you and five muggles. ... Any questions?"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
